An operational amplifier is an amplifier that includes a differential input. At a steady state, the voltage on the input terminals of an operational amplifier are relatively the same. If one of the input terminals receives a sudden change in its voltage, due to capacitors internal to the operational amplifier, there will be a momentary period of time in which the input terminals experience different voltages. Eventually, however, the feedback associated with the circuit in which the operational amplifier is used causes the voltage on the input terminals again approximately match each other. During the transient period of time the output voltage ramps up or down depending on whether the input has increased or decreased and depending on the configuration of the operational amplifier as an inverting amplifier or a non-inverting amplifier. The rate of change of the output voltage is referred to as the slew rate and is a function of various components within the operational amplifier such as compensation capacitors.